1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to siding apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved siding alignment tool arranged to gauge spacing between lowermost ends of overlapped siding or shingle members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The instant invention is arranged to overcome deficiencies in the prior art that have heretofore failed to provide for convenient gauge structure arranged to permit the gauging and overlapping of shingle members spaced relative to one another in a vertical orientation and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.